


College life

by LilBooshie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Winx Club
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dramedy, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The day starts with a huge,beautiful college named Alfea,a college where students learn how to do magic and become fairies to have fun with their lives to be happy,it was like a normal college as we've seen in real life but this is very special to so many people who wanted to be fairies,wizards,witches and/or anything else in their life

Bloom,who is an ordinary college girl had learnt so many lessons of magic and becoming a super fairy to save the world including her friends,she loved her best friends Stella,Musa,Aisha,Flora,Roxy,Tecna and many others along to her

Then the next day,a very new bright day of Alfea working,a strange one colored man comes to the college as a new student,his name was Aoba Seragaki whom he was the man being new to Alfea. He was a man who is fully colored with blue,his eyes are dark gold,his hair,his clothes is fully blue as it was his favourite color being fully one colored. Many boys and girls looked very suspicious to him thinking that how can this man be fully colored with one color which is blue or any other colors,he alone was walking very handsome and stylish as some boys and girls fell in love with him and some of them looked quite suspicious to him. He then opened the door with sparkles,brightness and charms and went to the receptionist to get a room for him

Receptionist:"What is your name sir? How can I assist you today?

Aoba:"My name is Aoba Seragaki and I'm a new student in this college"

Receptionist:"Isn't the thing athat you're becoming a super fairy or something?"

Aoba:"Oh yeah a super fairy,I'm becoming a super fairy"

Receptionist:"Okay so your room number is 171 which is in the 5th floor of the building"

Aoba:"Oh yeah thanks"

Ater Aoba received his room number for staying in the college,he reached to the 5th floor of the college rooms where boys and girls together stay in every floor having roommate whether a boy can have a girl nor a girl could have a girl and either anyone can have more than one roommate so it seemed to be accurate in every college. After Aoba reached to his room number 171 he found a man who was sitting on the bed acting like he's waiting for a roommate to come,he has a dark blue short hair with gold eyes similar to Aoba on which they have similarities between them

Aoba:"Ren?"

Ren:"Aoba"

Aoba:"Ren! You should've been in another room,why did you get the same room number as mine?"

Ren:"Its because anyone can get the same room as anyone,one time I saw one man and woman sharing the same room together"

Aoba:"Ren,these two were siblings,you should've been in the seperate room"

Ren:"Aoba"*sparkles*

Aoba:"Yeah we were twins together *sigh* didn't...*falls down to the bed exhausted* realise that you and me were twins together"

Ren:*rubs Aoba's head*"Its alright Aoba"

Aoba:"I really didn't know that sometimes anyone can share the room if they were siblings or twins or no"

Ren"......."*kisses Aoba's head*

Aoba:*relieved sigh*

Bloom:*opens door*"Oh hello there boys"

*Ren & Aoba jump in surprise*

With a small argument between Aoba and Ren,Aoba went relieved after Ren called his name in a sweet mannerfull way to calm Aoba down to be him think that both he (Aoba) & Ren were twins together on which it made Aoba fall down to the bed near Ren and gave a kiss on Aoba's head making him sigh in relief. Then a beautiful girl named Bloom entered into their room making them jump in surprise,she had a charming orange hair,beautiful blue toned eyes similar to Aoba's blue color and a sexy red lips which made Aoba and Ren's eyes together sparkle with love in front of her

Aoba:"Oh...my...dear,th-this girl is making me hook up to her"

Ren:"Same thing to me Aoba"

Bloom:"What? Aren't you guys looking suspicious to me?"

Aoba:"Ummm no we're too amazed to see you"

Ren:"Yeah we were quite amazed to see you"

Bloom:"Yeah Aoba uhhh...my friends looked kinda suspicious to you"*goes near to Aoba*

Aoba:*blushes*

Bloom:"...because of your hair color,your hair color is blue,your blue looks similar to my eye color but it looks like you and your twin brother are very new to our Alfea"

Aoba:"Y-yeah your friends looked too very suspicious to me and Ren because of my descent,color and our attitude"

Bloom:"You and your brother look very new to Alfea so that's why my friends looks suspicious to you and him"

Aoba:*snaps fingers*"Nice accuracy"

Ren:"You're right"

Bloom:"Yeah"

*alarm bell rings*

Aoba:"Well here goes the bell"

Bloom:"Yeah let's go"

Ren:"Right!"

After the surprise from Aoba & Ren to Bloom's hotness,she had told some things to Aoba & Ren about their parts on which Bloom's friends went suspicious to them but her friends were nice to them and didn't abuse them and now well their time comes for all the three to go for class time


	2. Chapter 2

After the alarm bell rung for the class,Bloom went to her room to get ready and settle up for the class and the boys living in the same room together also got ready to settle up for the class. They took their books,school supplies and of course food to their class. In all of the classes of Alfea,both boys and girls sat in one room seperately in one course so that boys and girls won't get together. Well at least Aoba Seragaki and Ren were possibly twins together so they sat together in the second row but if the twins who were of a boy and a girl having identities they could sit seperately in one section.

The teacher had then came into the class and the whole class got up saying good together in unison. She  
then told them to settle down.

Teacher:"Okay class you'd probably be surprised of me because today I'll be teaching you your favourite subject...*continues talking*

When the teacher continued talking on what subject she's going to take,Aoba had seen everything on what anybody is talking,started sleeping on Ren's shoulder peacefully without scaring him,held their hands together with love on table and Ren slept with Aoba next. After the teacher explained some stuff and the subject on which she's going to teach she heard the sound of snoring coming out of nowhere in the class thinking that one or two of the students might be sleeping and what expected was she thought that Aoba and Ren were probably sleeping but when she saw them they were not doing anything and their hands were kept down hidden. After that the little elf entered inside the classroom for some announcements to them as he told those things in the other classrooms,in that one case elves,dwarfs or any mythical humans can't really be existed in real life colleges and universities whereas in fiction it can somehow exist but not everytime or anywhere,the elf wanted to tell some annoucements by looking to the students to check them whether they're listening to him. While the elf was saying some announcements to the class students he saw Aoba and Ren sleeping together with their hands held together on the bench.

Elf:"Eh?!?!?!?! They slept together? Oh dear*turns away blushing*

Teacher:"Oh my good dear,I've never seen these two boys sleeping together"

After the elf saw Aoba and Ren sleeping together,he got some shyness to them as he had never seen these two boys sleeping together,the teacher then took the stick to wake the boys up gently with no harshness. They finally got up from sleep and saw the teacher who was having a respectful kind face on them

Teacher:*in polite voice*"Well I thought I'd never see you sleeping together,I heard that you both are possibly brothers together...

Aoba & Ren:*confused*"???..."

*alarm bell rings*

Teacher:"Uhhh class dismissed"

After the college bell rung,it was time for some break for all the classes. At this rate,it was a very weird moment that when the teacher woke Aoba and Ren up on sleeping,she was very polite and kind to the students whenever they do something wrong in the class,its the case where it can sometimes happen in real life but not very much. After the day of the class,the boys then headed back to the room laying down on the bed with weird faces on them thinking on what they had done in class

Aoba:"I don't know what to say,the teacher today was really very respectful and polite to everyone whenever we do bad things"

Ren:"I thought the same too,I thought the teacher is very rude and strict to us but she was very kind to everyone even that one little guy also"

Aoba:"The elf?"

Ren:"That elf..."

Aoba:"What?"

Ren:"That elf was also nice too like the teacher"

Aoba:"Wow"

Ren:"I have never really thought of such things that can be weird but positive"

After they shared some nice things about the teacher and the elf,a girl peeked through the door seeing Aoba & Ren talking something on today,she had yellow hair,pink bow,green eyes and pink-red lips,she felt that she wanted to surprise the two boys who were new to Alfea,she was standing next to Bloom whom she was a best friend of hers was also peeking through the door seeing the boys discussing some things on what happened today.

Stella:*knocks door*"Can I come in?"

Aoba:"Yeah you can come in dear"

Stella:*opens door*"Hey there"

Aoba:*gasp*

Ren:"Oh my..."

Stella:"Hey uhh about your boyfriend..."

Aoba:"Boyfriend?"

Ren:"What about him?"

Stella:"You two quite slept together today in class"

Aoba:"Well we did today but there was no bad climax"

Ren:"Yeah that teacher today you know...she was very polite to everybody even if we do bad things she'll not scold at us"

Stella:"We thought the same too..."

Bloom:"Me too..."

Aoba:"I don't know what to say on her,I don't wanna say some bad things to her"

Ren:"Me too"

Bloom:"Same"

Ren:"We never wanted to abuse such people who are very respectful and polite to everyone"

Aoba:"We don't want any people in this building who are rude and annoying"

Bloom:"Same like one time before you and Ren came new to Alfea our one teacher was so rude and strict that he had hurted so many students and we defeated him"

Stella:"We defeated that old teacher that he was literally a monster"

Aoba:"A monster? That ain't right"

Ren:"Yeah that you might be talking about the flashbacks you and your girls had?

Stella:"Yeah"

*Bloom and Stella sit on the bed*

Bloom:"At that one time before you came to Alfea,our one teacher who came to our class he was very rude and strict that he had hurted many people in my classes including ours and one day while I was going to a cafe with my friends we saw him vomiting near the bushes he suddenly turned into a monster and we the super fairies defeated him and all the people of Alfea became free from him"

Aoba:"Oh my..."

Ren:"We could defeat anyone who is similar to the one on which you said as a super fairy"

Aoba:"Yeah we could do it as a super fairy to be honest"

Stella:"To be honest..."

Ren:"Are rude people still coming right now to Alfea?"

Bloom:"I don't think so that nowadays such rude people could still come here so they really don't come here nowadays"

Ren:"Everybody likes that"

Aoba:"Yeah..."

Stella:"Yeah..."

Flora:"Guys...!!!!"

*Aoba,Ren,Bloom,Stella get easily startled*

After Bloom shared some flashbacks on what had happened before Aoba Seragaki and Ren came to Alfea,a surprise came from another character who was also of Bloom's friend,she had brown hair,brown skin and light green eyes whom she called the four on what something had happened whether it is a surprise or no

Flora:"You won't believe this so come fast as possible"

Aoba:"Right"

Stella:"Let's go"

Ren:"Yeah right"

Bloom:"Come on guys!!"

The four then got up from the bed and went down from the room immediately...


	3. Chapter 3

After they went down immediately to the hall where small shops,cafes and restaurants are there,they were looking for the saloon on which they were wanting to go

Flora:"Guys!! If you won't believe me,most of the girls love this man in his saloon"

Bloom:"Who?"

Stella:"Where?"

Ren:"A saloon in Alfea?"

Flora:"Yes you won't believe it,most of the girls go to the saloon"

Aoba:"Where's the saloon?"

Flora:"Its right near to the cafe right there"

Bloom:"Alright let's go"

After they found where is the saloon,they immediately went into the saloon and saw the man who is loved by every woman,he was wearing a beautiful red kimono,a blue-black hair,red crimson eyes and a scar on his nose which is the thing that all the women loved about him

Flora:"Mr Koujaku!!!!"

Koujaku:"Hey!!!!"

Aoba:"Koujaku!!!!"

Koujaku:"Hey man why can't you see this?"

After they saw Koujaku,He wanted to show something to Aoba

*Koujaku spins the chair*

Koujaku then spun the chair with sparkles surprising Aoba with delightment,it was a girl who had a blue-black hair, red-pink lips and a portable headphones peeping out of her pocket of her pants,every girls fangirled at Koujaku because of his handsomeness and luckiness

Stella:"Oh my god he's so cute"

Aoba:"Girls!!!! Seriously?!?!?"

Ren:"Yeah this girl has the same color of my hair"

Musa:"Well it is"

Bloom:"I cannot believe he's the man that we all love"

Stella:"We love him so much"

Aoba:"Girls!!! Not only he's the best hairdresser for women,he's my childhood friend too"

Bloom:"Since you were his childhood friend,how long have you been with him since childhood?"

Aoba:"I don't remember the age but Koujaku is really my childhood friend"

Stella:"Oh you probably did be hooking up him yes?"

Aoba:"The who?!?"

Ren:"What?"

Koujaku:"Hm?

Aoba:*blushes*

Koujaku:"Oh apparently they know everything"

Aoba:"I don't even know what to say,these girls know everything about us"

Ren:"Yeah it is"

Bloom:"Its because we the old people help the new people who wanted to know us and learn some new things which they have never really heard of"

Aoba:"Yeah it is"

Koujaku:"It is true"

*Ren imitates a dog bark*

Girls:*turns back to see Ren*"Hmmm?*

After they saw Koujaku,the girls then turned back to see what had happened to someone and so they turn back seeing Ren on what had happened to him

Stella:"Did I hear a bark?"

Bloom:"Who barked behind?"

*Ren imitates a dog bark*

Girls:*huge gasp*

Flora:"Th-Th-This dog is speaking for no reason!!"

Ren:"I'm not a dog,to call me a dog precisely,it's an Allmate in a dog form"

Stella:"Allmate? Who's that?"

Aoba:"Ren!!!"

Ren:"Aoba!!!"

Bloom:"Aoba,do you think that Ren is your human dog?"

Aoba:"Well yeah he's my Allmate-"

Clear:"A-----------o------b-----a-s----a-----n

*falls down on the floor making some people slip down*

After the girls found out that Ren was literally an Allmate which was said by himself and Aoba,a strange man named Clear fell down from the very high ceiling roof which was of height 12 m which scared some people making them fall down on the floor weakened

Aoba:"Owie...Clear"

Clear:"Ow...ow...Ah! Aoba-san!!"

Bloom:"Argh...why does pain keep on happening everywhere to us?...And where did this man come from?

Stella:"I cannot bear pain,I cannot feel heals,this hurts too much...and where did this guy come from?

Clear:"Oh my!...My precious girls...you all are very beautiful in earth..."

Bloom:"Why thank you but how do you know us?"

Clear:"I heard your voice from far far away so I knew you all and and I came here"

Musa:"Are you special to Alfea?"

Clear:"Musa-san!!! That's not the case,I just had heard all of your voices from far away and I always know Aoba-san's voice"

Flora:"How can this man know everyone including us?"

Ren:"He may be special so that's why he's like that"

Aoba:"He has his super ability of hearing everything by his hearing vision"

Stella:"If you had that kind,are you from our Winx Club?

Clear:"No Stella-san!!! I'm not a super fairy being in your club!!! I just wanted to see Ren-san and Aoba-san work hard as super fairies!!!"

Musa:"At that one case,you probably are special to our club!"

Clear:"Please stop calling me super fairy like seriously if I could help Ren-san and Aoba-san working hard as super fairies I'd probably be a masterminder of them including you guys too!!"

Bloom:"I get the sense so you probably help Aoba and Ren right?"

Clear:"Yes I do Bloom-san!! They could be stronger forever to help you guys out to save the earth!"

Girls (together):"I get it"

Aoba:"He probably visits me whenever me and Ren are on work but not everyday"

Koujaku:"He also comes to my shop too"

Musa:"That's nice"

Aoba:"I'm tired y'all,let's all go to our room guys"

Bloom:"Yeah we're all tired together"

Koujaku:"Well I'm not tired I can still work here in the shop"

Stella:"You work here in your shop for 24 hours?"

Koujaku:"Its open everyday for 24 hours so yeah I work here on my shop for 24 hours"

Bloom:"We'll visit you next time"

Aoba:"Are you visiting to Koujaku's shop everyday"

Bloom:"I feel like we could see him in anytime including his saloon but not everyday"

Ren:"That could be fine"

Aoba:"Alright well let's go to our room then"

Ren:"Right"

After Clear telling some facts to Winx Club,Aoba began growing so tired that he wanted to go to his room including Ren,they all went to the 5th floor of the college rooms where boys and girls together stay in either one room or seperate,Well of course Aoba and Ren stayed together in one room because the two were twins together

After they reached to the 5th floor and found their room,they opened the door and entered into their room and heard some beeping noises coming from the background out of nowhere,Aoba moved his eye balls everywhere like cameras panicking everywhere in problem and then he stopped moving his eyes at the exact two persons working on their digital computer,it was a man and a girl together doing some work on their computer. The man was in full on green,white and black including his winter cap,a sticker on his cap,line of cubes hanging out of his pocket of his pants,piercings everywhere on his body,green eyes and bandages applied on his hands, the girl was in full purple dress,magenta colored hair,violet lips and tightened bracelets on both of her hands 

Tecna:"You're finally here!!"

Noiz:"Yo"

Ren:*gasp*

Aoba:"Noiz!! How did you get here in my room??"

Noiz:"Well I met this lady,we both have the same energy and we were working together in your room"

Tecna:"Well yes Noiz is really of Technology like me and he really loves rabbits just like Bloom she had a blue colored rabbits whereas Noiz has a lot of white rabbits" 

Aoba:"How...did you know about him?"

Tecna:"I met him"

Ren:"Oh well I could not know how many rabbits does Noiz have"

Aoba:"Me too"

Tecna:"Well it is like I don't know how many rabbits does Noiz have like I saw his rabbit and in his appearance he had so many white rabbits for no reason,he was literally a rabbit lover"

Aoba:"He is a rabbit lover"

Ren:"He has a lot of cubes representing that its his Allmates"

Tecna:"Well I know secretly about Allmates"

Aoba:*high pitched voice*"What????"

Ren:"I play with lots of Noiz's rabbits"

Aoba:"Are you-are you trying to drown me? I didn't even meet you and now you met this guy eh?

Tecna:"It could be well known for sure"

Aoba:"That could be okay yeah"

Ren:"Seriously I could not believe you met Noiz in our room"

Tecna:"Noiz wasn't there in your room before I met him"

Aoba:"Then where did you meet him?"

Tecna:"I found him in one small café in Alfea,he was drinking coffee and working on his digital computer,it took me few second to think on what it was and I was like "I have the same energy as him" and that's how I met him"

Aoba:"Oh ok"

Ren:"That's correct,it feels like that guy had came to Alfea yes?"

Tecna:"Yes"

Aoba:"I thought he caught you from behind or from somewhere else"

Ren:"I was thinking the same too"

Tecna:"Noiz came to Alfea"

Aoba:"Alright yeah yeah yeah"

Ren:"Alright"

Noiz:"Ok"

*Aoba and Ren look at the clock*

Clock:"10:00 pm"

Ren:"Its 10 pm and we haven't slept yet!"

Tecna:"Is there college tomorrow?"

Aoba:"Not tomorrow but we sleep early everyday"

Ren:"When do you guys sleep at?"

Tecna:"Oh apparently its 10 pm and we also sleep at the exact time"

Noiz:"Oh well let's go to sleep" 

Aoba:"Alright"

Ren:"Let's go to sleep"

*Tecna and Noiz leave the room*

After Aoba and Ren met Tecna and Noiz in their room,they finished it off by going to sleep at exact 10 pm as there is no college tomorrow but they sleep early at exact 10 pm early at night,they slept together in one bed with love and passion together.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they went back to sleep on their bed,Aoba wanted to tell some things to Ren about the events that happened today 

Aoba:"Ren"

Ren:"Hmm? Aoba?"

Aoba:"You know...we haven't really well known to such ladies who are very smart throughout this particular building,does it seem like we're in a very special place where old people can know about new people being here in this place?"

Ren:"That's true,we're in a special place living here"

Aoba:"Seems like our people are coming here"

Ren:"We can't really enroll to this place before Alfea gets re-opened..."

Aoba:"Because its not a college for ordinary students..."

Ren:"...Its a college for people who are wanting to become super fairies"

Aoba:"Heh that's one point"

Ren:"The people who are wanting to become super fairies learn magic and power abilities"

Aoba:"And they also study college subjects which were existed in some other places"

Ren:"Yeah"

Aoba:*lightly chuckles,looks at Ren*"You know we are literally twin brothers you know but we are friends together..."

Ren:*looks at Aoba*"Huh?"

Aoba:"...Lately we aren't too sure that we share love together but we do it"

Ren:"I guess you're really right about that"

*Ren goes near to Aoba,Aoba touches Ren*

Aoba:"We could really have some fun shall we?"

Ren:*touches Aoba*" We sure do have some fun"

Aoba:"......."

*Ren and Aoba kiss together on their lips softly moaning*

*Ren then pushes Aoba down gently with kissing continued*

*Their lips get seperated with little saliva left*

After some conversation between Aoba and Ren,they do a small kiss making themselves to get ready for sleep and at the very end Ren and Aoba together give a goodnight kiss on their forehead making them sleep,what a huge day for them in Alfea...

In the next day in a very bright morning in Alfea where all the students woke up with their bright,shining,happy faces as there was no college classes today,they had all went out of the college,romaed everywhere,talking to their friends and playing games with them...

Aoba:"...oh maybe we have to do this?"

Tecna:"Its not like that!!"

Aoba:"I've never really heard of this before!!!!"

Tecna:"Just try it!!"

Aoba:"Ok!!"

Aoba and Ren near the fountain of the Alfea were trying to test out Tecna's new material which she has made

Aoba:"Oh come on,come on,come onnnn!!!!"

Ren:"Let me do this"

Aoba:"Alright Ren you do it"

*Aoba gives it to Ren*

Ren:"Alright...let's see how this goes very well"

Tecna:"Twist it then pull"

Ren:"Ok...Twist it*twists it*...then...pull"

*toy explodes scaring Aoba,Ren and Tecna,then sees the bullets flying around the sky*

Tecna:"What a shot!!"

Aoba:"That was a hugest shot I've ever seen"

Ren:"This can have more than two bullets?"

Tecna:"Yes it can have more than two bullets" 

Ren:"Wow"

*guy yells at the distance*

Aoba:"Oh no"

Ren:"What happened?"

Tecna:"Did we hit someone?

Aoba:"We probably well check it out"

Ren:"Let's go"

Tecna:"It better did be my mistake"

After Ren pulled the release of the toy,some of the bullets hit some people which maybe did be Tecna's mistake of hitting some people,they roamed everywhere in same directions finding the bullets and the people who got hurt by the bullets,the bullets were actually harmless since it hit some people on their heads with no pain,then Aoba found two bullets hit on Koujaku and Noiz's head

Aoba:"Oh I'm sorry Koujaku for hitting you on the head,the bullets were literally harmless to everyone"

Koujaku:"Oh well ok I thought the toy which was made by Tecna was literally harmful"

Aoba:"Sometimes toys are not really harmful Kou..."

Koujaku:"That could be nice to see it though"

Noiz:"I don't feel pain on this bullet"

Aoba:"Its the bullet from the toy which it was made by Tecna"

Noiz:"I have never knew that Tecna can create toys

Aoba:"She does it very well"

Koujaku:"Yeah..."

Ren:"Aoba!!!"

Aoba:"Ren!!! What were you doing with Tecna?"

Ren:"Me and Tecna were trying to find you getting the bullets scattered everywhere"

Tecna:"Where are the bullets?"

Aoba:"Here"

Tecna:"We got two now,we need to find the other two"

Aoba:"Another two?"

Tecna:"There were four shot"

Ren:"Let's find the other two"

Aoba:"R-Right"

After Aoba found two bullets hit on Koujaku and Noiz's head,Tecna told that they should find two more bullets missing since four bullets were shot from her toy,they all ran to the same direction follwing everyone except in the middle they met Bloom

Bloom:"What happened here? What's going on?"

Ren:"We were trying to find two more bullets since we shot four together from Tecna's toy"

Aoba:"We already found two bullets from Koujaku and Noiz"

Bloom:"Should I join you guys to find the two bullets?"

Aoba:"Of course you can"

Bloom:"Thanks"

After Aoba accepted Bloom joining the others to find the two remained bullets,they roamed everywhere in the same and scattered directions seperately and later on at the very end they got exhausted running everywhere but they found they found a very huge area where it was very dark but lights were on in some areas,they were amazed to see how big it was even though Alfea was the biggest college seen for everyone and were amazed to go to the inside

Aoba:"That is big"

Bloom:"It is big"

Aoba:"I had never experienced this kind of place seen in real life"

Bloom:"To be honest Alfea was literally the biggest college seen for everyone"

Aoba:"Well it is though but let's get in to find the two bullets on which Tecna was wanting"

Bloom:"Well that'd be a thing on Tecna"

Aoba:"Yeah *starts walking*but that's just a thing were she was very confident on technology,she very well knew about science possibly"

Bloom:"Well she is,she loves science including technology,she was powerfull at science to be honest"

Aoba:"Yeah"*chuckles*

*random guy catches Aoba's hand*

Random 1:"Oh look at you boy,I can totally see the way of your attitude..."

Aoba:"Shut up bro"

Bloom:"You look creepy,get off from my side please"

Tecna:"Why are you here meeting us?"

Random 2:"We came here to capture you"

Ren:"Capture us?"

Random 3:"Yeah we're the dudes from our team Bug Bomb we look so cool for you"

*Random 3 shows the Bug Bomb symbol to Aoba,Ren,Bloom and Tecna with some chuckles in the background*

Aoba:"Lame..."

Random 3:"Excuse me?"

Aoba:"I said you all are lame dudes"

Random 4:"Hah! You don't have such things to say that to us,its a game of no marks..."

*all boys creepily laugh*

Aoba:"You all are digusting fools"

Tecna:"Let's ignore them and leave off"

Random 5:"Hey baby! Look here! I've caught two of your babies"

*Random 5 shows the two girls to the four*

Bloom:*in sudden shock*"Oh no...Aisha and Roxy...no!"

After Aoba,Ren,Bloom and Tecna met the trash team of boys,the boys showed the two girls captured by them were literally Bloom's friends. The light one had a purple-pink hair,one of the youngest girls of Winx Club, same color of lips from her hair and a dog mascot on her dress. The brown one had dark brown hair,light pink lips and green dress worn on her. At this stage Bloom was so shocked in horror to see the two girls being caught in trouble by the bad boys but she didn't be in isolation nor cried going down. But Aoba secretly had an idea to save the two girls captured.

Aoba:"I know who can save woman from trash" 

Random 6:"Who is he?"

Aoba:"He might be coming from behind and you won't possibly believe it"

Random 6:"Haha!! I won't believe it if that guy was from our team,he's our bad boy plus we steal girls and make them bad just like we caught two girls already"

Aoba:"Then I won't trust you if your team is like that"

After Aoba told that some guest might come to take down the trash team to save the girls from them,the boys didn't believe him that the guest that either be his friend might take the team down but it might be straight to Aoba nor the trash team 

Random 6:"If you trust us,who is the guy who's going to take us down?"

Aoba:"Well he maybe be a good friend of mine as he used to save from such teams being trash to him including his team"

Random 6:"Is that..."

Footsteps came behind the background with the boys discussing some things on what Aoba was talking about. It was a man having Burgundy hair,spikes on his outfit,real smoothened like fists on which women love about him and a tattoo on his throat including a rain drop under his right eye,he right now came to see Aoba who's going to be nearly hurt by the trash team 

Aoba:"And here he comes..."

Random 6:"Who?"

Aoba:"Mizuki..."

Random 6:"Wait who?!"

Mizuki:"Hey!! What am I to you boys?"

Random 6:"Hmm? A what?"

Mizuki. Mizuki then now came for helping Aoba and the Winx Club by saving Aisha and Roxy from the trash of boys

*boys dirtily laughing* 

Random 7:"Who on earth are you?"

*Mizuki punches the boys leaving them groaning*

Mizuki:"Don't mess with my babies and I'll break your bones"

Ren:"It somehow feels like you can save anyone of us when we're in trouble"

Mizuki:"It is right Aoba?"

Aoba:"What?"

Mizuki:"I save women right,it really matters how women get be abused in real life but *becomes suspicious* seriously though I would rather break a man's bones when women abuse really happens"

Random 8:"Oh no!! It's Mizuki!! A guy from one of his naughty teams saving women for no reason"

Random 9:*gasp*

*all boys run off yelling about them*

Mizuki:"You shouldn't flirt our girls like that when you're just going to run away,bad old boys"

Aisha and Roxy (together):"My hero"

Mizuki:*blushes*

Bloom:"I never knew that you and your team can save women including ours,Wow! Good boy!!"

Mizuki:*blushing intensifies*

Aoba:"Okay yeah girls but could you please leave Mizuki alone because he's too shy to girls? He's already blushing hardly"

Stella:"Oh why really? Its because he saved Aisha and Roxy together which he literally means a hero to us"

Aoba:"Say what?"

Ren:"Maybe its because Mizuki took Bug Bomb down for saving Aisha and Roxy and all the girls were hugging him for the help so that's why they're calling him a hero"

Aoba:"You're right,if I did the same thing it would remain the same as Mizuki did"

Ren:"Mmmmm"

Aisha:"I cannot believe this man really saved me and Roxy,he's a hero of us!!!"

Mizuki:"Uhhhhhmmmm..."

Musa:"Uhhhh what happened to him?"

Tecna:"Why is he frozen?"

Roxy:"Should we leave him alone so that he can feel better after few seconds?"

Bloom:"Oh yeah we should leave him alone to make him feel better"

*group of girls seperate from Mizuki*

Mizuki:"I...don't...know...what to say on you guys..."

Tecna:"What happened to him?"

Bloom:"Why is he acting so weird to us?

Mizuki:"It feels like you gave me the best day to me on what I did...so thank you"

Girls:*gasp*"Awwwhhh"

*girls laugh together group hugging Mizuki*

Aoba:*gasp*"Well alright"

Ren:"Mmhmm"

Aoba:"Its looks fun to see them hugging Mizuki right?"

Ren:"Yeah,do I think the same too?"

Aoba:"You do think the same Ren!!"

Ren:"Am I?!"

Aoba:*laughs*

Ren:"Come on"*laughs*

Aoba:"You could feel like that Ren"

Ren:"I couldn't feel like thar but I would feel it"*lightly laughs*

Aoba:*laughs*"Yeah"

Ren:"Alright well..."

Aoba:"Now what?"

Ren:"Let's go to our room right now"

Aoba:"Why? What about the girls and Mizuki?"

Ren:"They're right now gone"

Aoba:*sighs*"Then we'll wait for them"

Ren:"We can't stand here for a long time waiting for them to come"

Aoba:"Where they'll come?"

Ren:"If we go to our room,they'll come to our room also"

Aoba:"Alright then we'll go to our room then"

Ren:"Right"

After Mizuki saved Aisha and Roxy from the trash team,the girls all hugged him for saving them from the trash team and Aoba and Ren were decided to go to their room for waiting them to come inside their room. They then reached to the 5th floor of Alfea and went to their room waiting for them to come inside their room. They've all laid down on the bed without sleeping waiting for them.

Aoba:"Wow! What an unexpected moment for Winx girls huh?"

Ren:"Yeah it was an unexpected moment for them that Mizuki saved Aisha and Roxy from the trash team of boys"

Aoba:*chuckles**yawns*

Ren:"What happened? Are you feeling sleepy?"

Aoba:"No,I just felt like I'm really tired but I'm not sleepy to sleep with you"

Ren:"Hmmm alright"

*Aoba hugs Ren*

Ren:"*lightly gasps**blushes*

Aoba:"That could be fine if I hug you like the girls did to Mizuki"

Ren:"Y-yeah,this is fine"

Aoba:"......"

While they were waiting for some people to come into their room,Aoba gave a hug to Ren comforting themselves together to make themselves feel better as per a thing they could love each other making some people notice that they were twins together. Aoba and Ren as twins fell in love with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

In the next day,the Alfea had a college time for all the students of every class,every single morning they chat and play in or out of the class before the teacher came,Aoba Seragaki was very shy to the boys rather than the girls as the boys tease him and the girls date him

Ren:"Aoba,why are you looking shy indeed?"

Aoba:"The boys don't believe me very well because they don't like our attitude"

Ren:"Even mine too"

Aoba:"They don't like the color of our hair because it's weird for them and they don't like us"

Ren:"I look shy sometimes and it nerve wrecks me"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Aisha:"Hey,have you noticed that you can do some electric powers?"

Ren:"Yeah,I want some electrism"

Aisha:"You have to come to the science lab to do that"

Ren:"How?"

Aisha:"Study the scientists who did the electric experiments"

Ren:"I've learnt them before"

Aisha:"Have you did some expermints with electricity"

Ren:"I've literally hurted myself while I was doing some experiments with electricity"

Aisha:"Did you hurt yourself?"

Ren:"No,I escaped away from it"

Aisha:"Then that's fine"

The class bell rung and the students went inside the classroom for the teacher to come inside the class. Aoba was silenced and he was sometimes shy to the teachers. Ren was sometimes silent and edgy to the boys to confuse them. 5 minutes later,a substitute teacher came to the class,the students got up and wished the teacher for coming inside the class

Teacher:"Alright class,I'm your substitute teacher and these two classes your main teacher is absent so I might be playing some games to you students as you guys have been bored every single day as you have to freshen out you minds to make you feel fine"

Aoba:*whispers*"Is it for real?"

Ren:*whispers*"Don't know"

Teacher:"Of course! Look at these two Japanese boys"

Aoba:"...Us?"

Teacher:"Yes of course! You and your brother look very cute"

Ren:"Umm...we are cute"

Aoba:"We're new to Alfea"

Teacher:"I know that and you look special to us" 

Aoba:"Yeah"

Teacher:"Alright well back to our business..."

Aoba:*in his mind*"Why does every single teachers know us including Ren? Are they smart to new people? I have a lot of questions in my head. What's going on? I have...no idea what is always going on to everyone knowing every single new people. I guess they were smarter than the new people or not.*sigh*Forget it,Imma just go back to work now"

Teacher:"I might pick...Ren,Aoba's brother"*giggles*

Ren:"Ok"

Ren gets up from the bench after the teacher called his name

Teacher:"Ok so you were new to Alfea then what fairy could you be?"

Ren:"A fairy of super ego"

Teacher:"...What's a super ego?"

Ren:"A smart person's sense of self-esteem or self-importance"

Teacher:"Are you smarter than us?"

Ren:"Yes"

Teacher:"Have you come from another world?"

Ren:"No"

Teacher:"Then your brother is also the same too!!"

Aoba:"What?"

Class:*cheers and claps*

Aoba:"How?"

Teacher:"A philosophical mind knows that any abstractness is the same as the one's siblings of their own"

Aoba:"Oh..."

Class:*continues cheering*

Ren:"Ok...should I sit down right now?"

Teacher:"Yes you can"

Ren told the permission to the teacher for sitting down,she accepted the permission and he sat down

Teacher:"Now next up,I'm going to pick only new ones,I can't pick the old ones because I've been knowing you so many times and I wanted to meet only the new ones so which one should I pick one?"

Aoba:*in his mind*"Lord,please don't pick me up,I'm shy"

Teacher:"Hmmm...Is there any new ones here...I'll pick Aoba Seragaki"

Aoba:*surprised gasp*

Class:*oohs*

Aoba:"Ok"

Aoba gets up from the bench after the teacher called his name

Teacher:"Ok you were new to Alfea then what fairy could you be?"

Aoba:"A fairy of desire"

Teacher:"Are you strongly attractive to feelings of desire?"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Teacher:"Are you abstract?"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Teacher:"What is your power then?"

Aoba:"I have been suffering headaches foe some while then my grandma would give me medicines for the headache and when everytime a bad climax happens to me to the incidents then my medicines would not cure my headache,in that case*he uses Scrap* I use my mind"

Teacher:"You're willingfully strong..."

Aoba:"..."

Teacher:"And what could be your favourite animal then?"

Aoba:"Phoenix"

Teacher:"That little bird can exist in real life but in fiction as it is a mythical creature it can exist in imagination"

Aoba:"..."

Teacher:"That bird is a mythical creature then how could it be a fairy for you?"

Aoba:"Fairies can be mythical if they have bird wings"

Teacher:"I know very well about that but how could you use your mind if you become a fairy?"

Aoba:"Erm...I would've used the powers of fire and magma and I would use telekinesis powers"

Teacher:"Oh my..."

Class:*surprised sounds*

Teacher:"That's so deeply attractive Aoba"

Class:*cheers and claps*

Aoba:"Woah What's going on?

Ren:"Nothing"

Teacher:"Just sit down"

Aoba:"Oh man..."

Aoba sits down after the class stopped cheering for him

*bell rings*

Teacher:"Alright class dismissed"

The teacher heads out of the class and the students head out of the class for recess,Aoba and Ren were sulked at the bench

Ren:"I...don't know what to say on this...are you going to be the leader of the Winx?"

Aoba:"I would do it including you"

Ren:"I'll be the assistant of yours?"

Aoba:"Yes"

Ren:"You'll swap Bloom away as the leader of Winx?"

Aoba:"No,We'll lead the women's team,we the men will be the leader of women"

Ren:*snap*"Nice touch" 

Aoba and Ren got out of the bench for going out from the class,Bloom was very jealous seeing Aoba being the next leader of the Winx Club. She immediately ran to him and pushed him to the wall being jealous to him

Bloom:"You..."*pants*

Aoba:"......."

Bloom:"Why are you stealing my position as the leader of Winx Club?"

Aoba:"Am I doing that?"

Bloom:"I'm the leader of the Winx Club and why you should steal my position of being the leader?"

Aoba:"You're the fairy of the dragon flame,I'm being the fairy of desire which means I'll be stronger than you..."

Bloom:*pants*

Aoba:"I myself will be the fairy of desire and Ren will be the fairy of super ego and in that case me and Ren will lead the women's team"

Bloom:"Wait what? You and Ren will lead us?"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Bloom:"Does that mean the men will lead the women's team?"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Bloom:"And you'll be stronger than me?"

Aoba:"We'll be equal"

Bloom:*sigh*"We could mean for it that we sure will be equal as we share the powers of anyone"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Bloom:*touches Aoba's face*

Aoba:"Uh"*blushes*

Bloom:"Don't you lose your powers,Aoba"

Aoba:"Are you...going to kiss me?"

Bloom:"Yes"

Aoba:"But if someone enters the class seeing you kissing me,they'll report it to the teacher"

Bloom:"The girls won't do anything to us but the boys would do it"

Aoba:"Then that's fine sometimes"

Bloom:"Mmmm..."

Aoba:"Ok I need to go,Ren is waiting for me"

Bloom:"I'm coming with you"

Aoba exits out of Bloom and goes out of the class,Bloom was also coming with him from behind,she followed Aoba at the same path to somewhere else from the class


	6. Chapter 6

Bloom followed Aoba to somewhere from the class in search of Ren,they later found the science lab and went inside to it and they saw Ren doing some experiments with electricity 

Aoba:"Where have you been Ren?"

Ren:"Aisha told me that whether I'm interested in getting electric powers for being the next fairy so I got interested into it"

Aoba:"You're deciding to becoming a fairy of super ego with all of these electrism?"

Ren:"Yes"

Bloom:"What are you doing with that cable circuitor?" 

*wrench screwing the nuts sounds*

Ren:"All I had to do is to screw every single nut from this cable circuitor-"

*spark spark*

Ren:*throws the wrench*"Yiiiiieeeeett" 

Aisha:"Did you do something wrong?"

Ren:"No I was screwing the nuts correctly,the sparks had came out"

Aisha:"You're doing it correct but sometimes the circuitor maybe a little bit broken"

Ren:"Does it happen to every single circuitor?"

Aisha:"It happens only to the old ones only and this one is completely old,we haven't used this for so many years"

Ren:"Alright then I got hurt by that"

Bloom:"Did you get a bruise?"

Ren:"No,just few sparks have came on my hand and pricked me"

Bloom:"Then that's fine"

Roxy:"Hey do you wanna try the circulator that has been made?"

Ren:"Sure"

Ren and Roxy go to the circulator that has been working in process

Roxy:"And now here are the two wire plugs that need to be attached for calculating the frequency marks"

Ren:"I got it"

Roxy:"Ok"

*spark spark*

Ren:"Wow,this is getting wild...this is somehow going-*pop*Yiiiieeett"

Girls:*gasp*

Bloom:"Are you ok?"

Ren:"Yeah,I'm fine,Are these old?"

Roxy:"Yes,everything is old,we have to be careful with them"

Ren:"Ok"

*spark spark*

Ren:"Oh no"

Bloom:"This is gone wrong"

Stella:"Or maybe we have to wear some safety gloves to protect your hands"

Ren:"Yeah,I almost forgot that"

Stella:*chuckles*"You'll feel fine with it"

Stella gives the safety gloves to Ren and he wears it for safety

Ren:"I guess I feel fine right now"

Stella:"Now do your work"

Ren went back to connecting the wires 

*buzz buzz buzz*

Stella:"The frequency rate is right now 300"

Ren:"How much should we do this till?"

Bloom:"Till 1000"

Ren:"..."

*buzzing continues*

Aisha:"Wow,he's strong at electricity"

Roxy:"I've never really believed him since day one"

*buzzing stops*

Bloom:"How on earth did you reach till 1000???"

Ren:"At my one moment when I tried doing the immediate one it didn't shock me-"

*explosion*

Ren:"Oh god!!"

Girls:*yelps*

Bloom:"How???"

Ren:"These gadgets are very explosive!! I shouldn't have got electricity as my power"

Aisha:"I'm so sorry for you,unfortunately we don't have good things"

Stella:"No we have new gadgets for electricity"

Ren:"What?"

Stella brought the new gadgets of electricity for Ren

Ren:"Are these new that you've bought today?"

Stella:"Yes"

Ren:"Thank you!! I have always wanted good and new gadgets for getting electric powers to me"

Aoba:"How will you get it?"

Ren:"Just see me"

Ren takes two magnet bars and one electric wire and attaches two magnet bars at the sides and does magic on the wire

Aoba:"What are you doing?"

Ren:"See this"

Aoba:"What to see on this?"

Bloom:"Its getting hotter and hotter on your fingers"

*bizz bizz*

Ren:"Actually anything hot can't be missable"

Aoba:"Does that mean we should be warm always?"

Ren:"Our body should always be in room temperature which is between the rate of being warm and cold at the same time so in that case we're always having room temperature bodies" 

Stella:"Uhhh Ren can you think that your hands are caught on fire?"

Ren:"What?"

Ren looks at his hands which was caught on fire 

Ren:"Oh no!!"*throws fire,blocked clapping*

Stella:"Is it painful?"

Ren:"No,the gloves which I'm wearing...is strong"

Stella:"It is!!"

Ren:"Whew!"

Aoba:"Are you alright?"

Ren:"It depends that...I'm fine"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Musa:"Hey Ren!"

Ren:"Yes?"

Musa:"Do you wanna know that you can play music in electricity?"

Ren:"Yes"

Musa:"Come with me"

Musa takes Ren for playing music in electricity 

Ren:"What is this?"

Musa:"Its a Tesla Coil that you can play with your speaker or your phone but we have to be careful when we use phone for playing music"

Ren:"I have the speaker"

Musa:"That's great"

Ren gives the speaker to Musa for playing the music in Tesla Coil

Musa:"Do you have pen drive for the music?"

Ren:"No"

Bloom:"I have phone for you,is that fine?"

Musa:"Yeah,its fine"

Musa got the phone from Bloom and connects it to the Tesla Coil

Musa:"What music do you want now?"

Aoba:"We don't know what music should we play but play some random song"

Musa:"Ok"

Musa plays some random song on the Coil,the wires of the coil start spinning as the song started playing,they enjoyed seeing the view of the coil's wires spinning around

Aoba:"Yooo this is very cool"

Ren:"Its sick"

Musa:"Why don't you try it Ren?"

Ren:"Ummm sure"

Musa gives Bloom's phone to Ren and he plays the music to the Tesla Coil

*music plays*

Ren:"Oh shoot!!"*slaps something*

Girls:*yelps*

While Ren was playing the music in the Tesla Coil,he saw something burning on the left side,smoke was flying out,small sparks were happening and it was about to catch on fire. Ren immediately threw it down from the table and he scared the girls

Bloom:"What happened? Why would you do that?"

Ren:"Its caught on fire"

Roxy:"I left it charging for a long time by mistake"

*fire blows up*

Ren:"Oh great now the fire came"

Aoba:"Well put it down or else the whole building will catch on fire!!"

Stella:"I got the fire extinguisher"

Bloom:"Put it down!!"

Ren:"I got it"*fire extinguisher blows out the fire*

Aoba:"Whew! That was a close one"

Roxy:"I left it charging for a long time by mistake and I didn't realise it that it caught on fire"

Ren:"Yeah its bad"

Musa:"Is the coil fine?"

Ren:"Yeah its fine"

Musa:"Whew!"

Ren:"Wait,what is this? Is this a ladder?"

Bloom:"Its a Jacob's ladder. Wanna try?"

Ren:"Ummm sure"

Ren went to the Jacob's Ladder trying it out

Ren:"What do we have to do with this?"

Bloom:"We have the lighter,just lit these two wires"

Ren:"Ok"

Ren took the lighter and lit the two wires 

*buzz buzz*

Ren:"Wow that's satisfying"

Bloom:"This is the curved one and this one is the straight one"

Ren:"Ok"

Bloom:"You wanna check out the straight one?"

Ren:"Ummm sure"

Ren and Bloom go forward to another Jacob's Ladder which is straight

Bloom:"This is different from the curved one,in this one we have a candle and we have to lit it to see the satisfaction"

Ren:"Ok"

Ren took the lighter and lit the strings of the Jacob's Ladder 

*buzzing*

Ren:"Fly,Fly"

*buzz*

Ren:"Woah"

*buzz buzz*

Ren:*slaps the Jacob's Ladder*"Yiiiiieeet"

Bloom:*yelps*"Why would you do that?"

Ren:"It was too unsteady to stand straight and it was too fragile"

Roxy:"There was no superglue so I applied tape to it,it was weak"

Ren:"Urgh,everything you have here is old and wasted and it kills everyone on earth,what a shame"

Bloom:"Oh no,we feel so bad and sorry to you Ren"

Ren:"Well I'm fine though, I didn't get any injuries,no wounds,no scars,nothing,expect the gadgets that you've used in Alfea"

Bloom:"All are old for more than 1 year,it has been a long time since we've never used the electric gadgets before"

Ren:"Urgh..."

*bell rings*

Aoba:"Well time to go"

The bell rings for all the college students to go their rooms,Aoba and Ren said see you later for going to their room for rest


End file.
